


【乙女向/Shay】海洋之星 Star of the Sea

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shay is still looking for the box, Shay meets a mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 以Nightwish的歌Turn Loose the Mermaids为灵感的一篇文……1767年还在找盒子的谢伊在北大西洋遇到了美人鱼
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【乙女向/Shay】海洋之星 Star of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 还是BE，刀精女巫的刀子小铺继续营业中。

【Prelude】

船只被漫天火光吞噬的时候，谢伊并没有什么感觉。北大西洋冰冷刺骨的海水涌上甲板，谢伊看到船身倾斜，绝望奔逃的船员纷纷被大火和海水吞噬。他也在剧烈上涌的海水中失去平衡，但他没有选择逃离这片船只残骸，而是任由海水麻痹了他的四肢和意识。

作为水手，船长，孤独的旅人，谢伊早就觉得自己的生命一定会终结在大海。

只是，如果他有选择的权力，他希望能和莫琳根号一起葬身大海。这次他随英军维纳斯号战舰在巴芬湾（注1）追捕疑似北美刺客余孽的船只，不料遭遇了埋伏。

莫琳根安然无恙地停靠在阿森纳堡旁的码头，在失去意识的前一刻，谢伊突然很想念她。对，她，对每一个水手来说，他的船都是“她”。

* * *

【Day 1】  
又是一个晴朗无云的夜晚。虽然这里的极夜还没有结束，但我已经能感觉到阳光的临近。每天总有几个小时，天边会泛起亮光，打破一成不变的黑夜。

前方海面上的炮火声和喊杀声吸引了我的注意。几艘船只离去，一艘燃起了熊熊大火，然后倾覆在海水中。看到有很多船员在海水中挣扎，我没有犹豫，游向了沉船的方向。

作为比人类更加受到大海眷顾的物种，我在海水中行动自如，也完全不受这里终年冰封的气候的影响。从水下接近沉船，我看到那里的海水不再清澈，而是布满船只碎片和溺水之人的躯体。他们有的双眼圆瞪，似乎承受了极大的痛苦，有的还保持着向上游的姿势。不用靠近，我就能感到生的气息已经离开了他们。

正当我准备离开时，我看到靠上一些的海水里漂着一个身着白红相间长袍的男人。他没有如其他船员一样面露痛苦之色，似乎是平静接受了他即将葬身大海的事实，就像睡着了一样。我游到他的身旁，令我惊奇的是，他并没有死去，还有一点微弱的气息。

我用左手拖住他，右手奋力划水，终于带他游到了不远处的一座小岛。想到他需要淡水，我带他来到岛上唯一那条小河的入海口，游到了一片开阔空地旁。

他依然在沉睡，我数次唤醒他的尝试都归于失败。他带着长短两把剑，我艰难地把他从小河里拖到碎石地上，生怕会伤到他。

在他沉睡的时候，我细细打量了他的面庞。他的薄唇紧抿，脸色有些苍白。长久生活在这座远离主要航线的小岛附近，我并没有见过太多人类。但我感觉，即使有一道从额角拉到右颊的伤疤，他的样貌也是极为英俊的。

看到他的嘴唇有些干裂，我趴在岸边，用双手在小河里掬了一捧水，小心凑在了他的嘴边。河水顺着我的指缝淌下，滴在他的嘴唇上，顺着他的嘴角流入口中。他的喉结动了几下，终于醒了过来。

他突然睁开了双眼，那明亮的眼神把我吓了一跳。天地间只有上弦月的微弱光芒，在不是很明亮的月光中，我看到他的眼眸和头发都如渡鸦一般乌黑，又像漆黑深沉的夜幕。

看到我之后，他有过一瞬间的恍惚，很快眼神变得警惕和戒备。他挣扎着起身，锐利如刀的眼神打量着四周。

“美人鱼？”这个男人警惕地眯起双眼。我没有答话，微微点头以示同意。

“是你救了我？”他又发问，这次我用人类的语言回答他，“是的，你是唯一的生还者，他们都死去了……”我还是趴在小河岸边，向上看到他长叹了一口气。

“不用为此感到自责，”不知道为什么，我很想宽慰他，“人类在大海中都很脆弱，我曾经见过几次沉船的场景，他们都没能活下来……你已经很幸运了。”

听到我的话，他没有再说什么。他站了起来，仔细观察天上的群星。根据我对人类的了解，我想他是在试图辨认所处的位置和此刻的时间。顺着他目光的方向，我看到猎户座最明亮的三颗星并排悬挂在西方的天空。黎明快要到来了，当然在这样的极夜里，它指的是天空稍微明亮一些的时候。

他视线下移，看向了我，“这种天气里，这里的河水也不会结冰？”我耐心回答了他的问题，“这个岛有不同寻常之处，以后你会发现的。”看到他似乎没有继续话题的意思，我回到了河水中，游向大海。在离开的前一刻，我看到他走向了小岛北部的那座雪山。

  
【Day 2】  
猎户座再次升上中天的时候，我又沿着小河游到了那片碎石地旁。我承认我对这个从沉船中幸存的男人产生了好奇，更重要的是，我隐约觉得，他和我来到这里的使命有关。

我靠近他的时候，他在火堆前烤着一只兔子。值得庆幸的是，他没有对我的到来感到太过意外，也没有要赶我走的意思。

从星星的位置来看，现在应该正值午夜。“你不需要睡觉吗？”我直接表达了心中的疑惑。他闻言看了我一眼，没有说什么，继续翻转着火堆上的烤肉。我没有不耐烦，还是和昨天一样趴在小河岸边看着他。

“你有名字吗？”他又给烤肉翻了个面，盯着面前的火堆，并未看向我。“我叫玛利亚（注2），”顿了顿，我接着说，“让我来到这里的那位伟大存在给我取了这个名字，但祂没有告诉我为什么。”

他从我的话里把握到了关键，“伟大存在？祂是谁？”

整理了一下思绪，我尝试着描述，“祂来自一个失落了千万年的文明，有着类似人类女性的外貌。祂自称是早于你们人类统治这个地球的先行者，祂手中的神器蕴含着明净的光华和无数失落的智慧……”

我看到他的目光投了过来，显然我说的这段话让他很感兴趣。“祂送你来这里做什么？”他撕扯下一块烤肉，同时向我发问。“一个使命，”我接着说了下去，“祂说在极夜结束前，我会遇到一个孤独的旅人。祂早已看出他的命运，这个旅人到来后，祂就会通过我给他降下启示。”

“我明白了，”火光映照下，他的黑眸幽深，我看不穿他的情绪。

“我该怎么称呼你？”既然他问了我的名字，作为对等，我自然也要知道他的。

“谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克。”我默默记在心里。

【Day 3】

暴风雪席卷了这片海域，这座小岛自然不能幸免。我看到谢伊每天都望向大海的方向，不知道他是在等待路过的船只，还是思念他的故乡。即使是常年漂泊海上的水手也会想念陆地，正如海洋是我们海洋生灵的领地，陆地才是人类归属的地方。

我又来到了那片小河边的碎石地。出乎我意料的是，谢伊并没有离开这里。虽然碎石地后面的巨石能为他遮风挡雪，但雪花还是缀满了他深色的长发。我无法踏上陆地，只能还是趴在小河岸边，静静看着他。这一段并不远的距离，似乎代表了横亘在我和他之间无法跨越的命运的鸿沟。

极夜仍没有结束，暴雪和沉重的云层遮蔽了月亮和群星。没有一丝光亮，狂风裹挟下的密集雪花挡住了我的视线。

我们在雪夜里保持着默契般的缄默。

【Day 4】

  
暴风雪已经停了。这座极地小岛自然条件恶劣，没有茂盛的植被，地面永远暴露在狂风侵蚀下。这天是满月，银色的月光尽情流淌在茫茫雪原上。借着月光，我看到谢伊站在一片清理了积雪的空地上。

谢伊本可以去小岛深处的山中，那里应该有山洞供他容身。然而他选择留在这里，忍受着肆虐的风雪。也许是担心离海岸太远，错过向路过船只求救的机会？这是我唯一想到的猜测。

一种复杂的情绪上涌，我轻轻吟唱出了一首古老的歌谣。歌声响起，背对小河而坐的谢伊转过身来。“这是什么歌？”“‘海洋之星’，”我停止了吟唱。

想到这首歌最初是源自一个传说，我把这个故事讲给谢伊听，“在很久很久以前，在人类和美人鱼的历史伊始时，一个美人鱼爱上了一位大海上来的水手。这位水手给美人鱼讲了很多在陆地上的见闻。他讲了繁荣的城邦，丰收的田野，但也没有回避战争的铁与血，人类犯下的一个个错误……”

“后来呢？”谢伊发问，他是一个合格的听众。

“陆地对于美人鱼是一个难以想象，却又令她万分向往的世界。她怨恨自己没有双腿，只有供她在水里度过一生的鳞片和鱼尾。这位水手只是在美人鱼所在的小岛短暂停留，临行前他告诉美人鱼，当所有陆地与海水相连的那一天，他就会回来，”想到故事的悲剧结局，我放慢了语速，“陆地与海水永远不会连同，一年又一年过去了，水手再也没有回到美人鱼的身边。岛上的居民日日看到美人鱼在码头岸边哭泣，她的泪滴坠入大海，消失不见。后来她也不见了踪影，如泡沫一般消失在了海上。”

故事讲完，我们都沉默了一会儿。最终是谢伊打破了寂静，“一个悲剧结局的故事。谢谢你的讲述和歌声，玛利亚。”

谢伊话音刚落，我看到银色的月光染上了蓝绿。流光在蓝绿两色间转换，席卷过大半个天空，与银白的月光分庭抗礼。北极光，我听到有水手称它为鬼火，还有人说它是欧若拉女神。

北极光映照在水面上，我忍不住伸手轻划河面，看到倒映的流光点点破碎在我的指尖。“听说你们人类称北极光为欧若拉女神？”我看向谢伊。

“没错，”谢伊的目光依然停留在北极光上，他眉头微蹙，似是这景象让他忆起了一些往事。他接着说道，“水手们通常都很迷信，常常会向欧若拉女神祈求好运。”

“那你会向北极光祈求好运吗？”我在海里救起的他，他一定也是水手甚至船长。

谢伊认真看着我的双眼，“我的运气操之在我。”

“虽然我不是你们人类水手，但是也要向欧若拉女神许愿。”未等他回答，我闭上双眼，向北极光祈祷。

明知不会实现，但我仍然祈祷，大海和陆地终有一天连通。在他回到陆地上后，我会走遍一个个大陆，追寻他的身影。

【Day 5】

  
这些日子以来，天空从没有像现在一样亮过。天边隐隐有霞光泛起，逐渐吞噬已经非常微弱的星光。我凭直觉感到，这也许就是那位“先行者”所说的，极夜结束的日子。

谢伊没有如前几天般，在小岛中部河流旁的空地，而是坐在海边的礁石上，似是等待着我的到来。

我游向他，双臂交叠趴在他身旁的一块礁石上。海水轻轻摇晃，托起的一个个浪花轻柔地拍打礁石。天边越来越亮，这片海域即将迎来阔别多日的黎明。

“这里很美，不是吗？”我看向谢伊，“广袤无垠的大海……可是，我恐怕无法再和你一起欣赏这样的景色了。”

“为什么？”难得他有一丝情绪波动。

“我感受到了祂，那位先行者的意志，”从救起他的那一刻起，我就预感他会是那个预言中提到的“孤独的旅人”。到了这一刻，我对此深信不疑。感到他的灼灼目光，我侧头看向海水，“你必须任由我离开。”

“你要去哪里？”

“我不知道该怎样解释，但是如果你到了那里，就一定会找到我。”

有亮光环绕在我周身，我有一瞬间的失神，像是被一种高位格的力量灌注了无数过往的历史和未来的可能。

“你要找的那件物品不在这片海域，希望之花开在另一片陆地，”我的嗓音让我感到陌生。我的右手抚过身旁的海水，海面上瞬间浮现星星点点的光芒，好像所有星辰一同坠落到了水中。它们飞快重组，勾勒出一片大陆的轮廓。

“欧洲……法国？”谢伊不可置信地说道。

“我已经带来了祂的启示，孤独的旅人，剩下的旅程你要独自前行了，”这是我对他说的最后一句话。

地平线上出现了一队帆船，我知道他们是为谢伊而来。我看到自己的身影在飞速虚化，情急之下，我紧紧握住了他的手。我的身影不断虚化，在微风中上浮。在我的意识消散之前，我看到我化为了五彩斑斓的泡沫。

* * *

  
谢伊摊开手掌，看到一粒水滴状的蓝色珠子变换着色泽。里面似乎有海水荡漾，隐约还会传出动听美妙的歌声。想到年少时父亲讲的那些流传在水手间的传说，谢伊明白，他手掌托着一滴美人鱼的眼泪。它被水手们称作“海洋之星”，任何价值连城的蓝宝石都比不上它。

太阳跃出水面，霞光万丈，大海拥抱了一场异常壮丽的日出。谢伊依然坐在礁石上久久未动，直到那几艘帆船到来。

【番外】节选自英国商船密涅瓦号船长爱德华·坎贝尔的航海日记：

  
1899年12月24日 星期日 暴风雪  
我怀着激动地心情写下这段话。先说在前面，我向上帝发誓，我即将记录下的内容是百分之百的真实。今天我们计划航向巴芬岛，不幸遭遇了一场罕见的暴风雪，偏离了巴芬湾的主要航道。狗屎！我从来没见过那么大的风。大约一个小时后，我的船员告诉我，视野前方出现了一座航海图并未标出的神秘小岛。我命令船员们将船停靠在这座小岛旁，我带领了一些最能干的小伙子们，走上了这座岛。在这样的纬度下，小岛上的河流居然能终年不冻，这里的海水也比其他地方更加清澈蔚蓝。更神奇的是，极北之地的小岛，在这个季节，居然有着大片草地和郁郁葱葱的树林。我和我的船员们都不知道原因，有一个小伙子指出来，巴芬岛地区一百多年来流传着一个传说。有一位美人鱼在这里离开了心爱之人，眼泪流进了泥土，使这里永远四季如春。后来，水手们把这个小岛称为“海洋之星”。我对这些所谓的海上传说毫无兴趣，我只想找到宝藏，金币，就像传奇海盗爱德华·肯威一样。我想知道这里还有没有美人鱼，如果我能猎杀或者捕获一条，就在也不用做这皮毛生意了。明天我会带一队小伙子们再上岛一次。

**关于Star of the Sea：**

**最近我在看爱尔兰作家约瑟夫·奥康纳的《海洋之星/Star of the Sea》一书，构思这篇文的时候突然想到了这本书的名字。另外，star of the sea也是对圣母玛利亚的称呼。这也是我为什么要让女主叫玛利亚，算是玩了一个梗吧……**


End file.
